Bloodshed
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Alternis and Edea had been sent on a suicide mission that goes horribly wrong. Now both must stick together in order to survive. How long will both survive? MPREG Warning. [Alternis x Tiz] [Edea x Agnes]
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This chapter contains violence, mild language, and sexual content. Proceed with caution._

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Tiz slowly opened his eyes and sat up yawning. He turned his head to his window hearing someone or something knocking on it. He waited until he heard the tapping again making sure it wasn't the wind. It was dark and snowing outside. The wind blew violently making the tree branches hit the window.

_Knock. Knock._

He slowly got out of bed holding a silver sword behind his back. He placed his hand on the handle of the blinds and quickly pulled them up revealing a familiar figure. His mouth dropped opened once he knew who it was. Tiz gently placed his sword on his desk and quickly unlocked the window pulling it up. He stepped back as the familiar figure climbed up the window entering his room. Tiz pulled the window down locking it then pulled the blinds down. He turned his body around facing the man he loved.

"Alternis…!?" He whispered placing his hand on his armored cheek.

"I missed you so much." He whispered placing his hand on Tiz's hand. "I snuck out of the castle without the guards noticing."

Tiz placed his other hand on his helmet and pulled his helmet off revealing his face that was covered half way with a black mask. He tossed his helmet on his bed. He pulled his mask down revealing his lips smiling.

"Did you get hurt?" Tiz whispered with a concerned tone. "I had been so worried about you!"

"No, not even an army can take me down." He whispered caressing his hair. "I know Tiz."

"Are you leaving for war tomorrow?" He sobbed embracing his knight.

"Sadly, yes. It's a suicide mission." He said lifting up his lover's chin seeing tears streaming down his face.

"That's not fair! You already finished all your duties!" Tiz sobbed pounding on his lover's chest.

"I know Tiz but this is my final mission then we can run away together." He said wiping his lover's tears away using his thumbs.

"Will you promise me you will return?" He sobbed.

"Do not be afraid for I shall return." He said pressing his forehead against his lover's.

Tiz tightened his grip around his knight for the last time.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked feeling his tears renew.

"For one day. If you see a herd of horses coming, then you know I returned." Alternis said.

"Please come back unharmed." He whimpered resting his head on his lover's chest.

"I ask you Tiz." He started. "One last night of our love."

Tiz nodded and felt himself being picked up from the floor. He rested his head on his knight's chest as he led him to his bed. He gently laid Tiz down on his back who had his arms above his head. Alternis quickly removed his armor and kicked off his boots leaving him in black boxers and a black shirt. He pushed his helmet off the bed. He climbed on top of his lover feeling his hands resting on his sides. Both males stared into each other's eyes then shared a passionate kiss. Tiz's hands moved around through Alternis' hair tangling his fingers into his hair. Alternis slipped his hand under Tiz's shirt rubbing around his stomach making him moan in the kiss. He trailed his hand over Tiz's chest rubbing his fingers over his nipples. He slightly pinched them making Tiz gasp in the kiss. He slipped his hand down under Tiz's boxers wrapping his fingers around his lover's shaft. He pulled his stiff member out moving his hand up and down. He increased his pace making Tiz moan loudly in his ear. He kept stroking until Tiz couldn't take it anymore.

"Alternis…someone will hear us…!" He whispered into his lover's ear.

"Sorry, I can't control myself." He said places kisses on his neck.

Tiz squeaked as he felt teeth digging into his exposed neck. He clutched Alternis' shoulders feeling his teeth biting through his skin. Slowly the mark turned red and showed teeth marks. Tiz snuck his hand into his lover's boxers grabbing his erection. Alternis stopped what he was doing and sat up. He watched Tiz pull his member out of his boxers moving his hand up and down. Tiz rubbed the tip of his erection loving the moaning escaping from his lover's lips. He kept rubbing the tip in circles feeling a pulse. Alternis pulled off his shirt letting it drop on the floor exposing his muscular chest. Tiz used his free hand grabbing the waist band of his lover's boxers. Alternis stretched his legs letting Tiz remove his boxers. Tiz quickly removed his shirt and boxers. He gently pushed Alternis to lie on his back and climbed on top straddling his legs. He placed his hands on Alternis' thighs gently rubbing in circles. He stopped what he was doing taking a look at his lover's body loving every detail of it. He loved the muscles and scars he saw on his body he earned from fighting so much. He found the scars a rare beauty knowing he was loyal to him. He placed his hand on the left side of his chest and rubbed in circles. Alternis placed his hands on Tiz's hips. Tiz smiled knowing what his lover wanted. He slightly lifted himself up positioning himself over his lover's manhood. Tiz squeezed his lover's wrist knowing it was going to painful from not stretching him. Alternis slowly lowered him down feeling his lover's entrance being stretched out on the tip of his manhood. He groaned feeling Tiz grip his wrist as he moaned in pained. Alternis lowered him half way making it less painful.

"No…" Tiz panted with one eye opened. "I want you..." He groaned. "All the way inside me…"

He panted pressing down on his length making him tilt his head back biting back a scream from the pain. He adjusted himself feeling how warm Alternis was inside of him. He knew tomorrow he was going to be in so much pain but didn't care. Alternis held Tiz's hands and got up sharing a passionate then laid back down. Tiz waited until he couldn't feel any pain anymore and began moving his hips quickly, bouncing, and rocking on Alternis' manhood.

"I love you…" Alternis moaned.

He rested his arms on the bed sheets; feeling the bed slightly shift and creak. He closed his eyes enjoying the slight pain he felt on his thighs from his lover bouncing on him; making his thighs turn red. The sound of his lover's bottom slamming on to him made him impossibly hard. He groaned letting his lover go on his own pace loving the moans escaping from his lover's lips. It was becoming so much pleasurable. Tiz felt a wave of pleasure going threw his insides as his moanings and pantings became louder. Sweat flowed down on his face, on to his shoulders, down his belly and all he could do was moan out his lover's name. His body felt like it was on fire. He didn't care if anyone could hear him. Alternis gripped his lover's hips and began thrusting him into harder. He kept thrusting hearing his lover screaming out his name. The simple act made him pick up his pace going harder and faster. Alternis sat up holding his lover in his arms. Tiz wrapped his arms around his lover's back; digging his nails into his skin as his lover pulled in and out. He moaned loudly into his Alternis' and felt himself reaching his climax. Alternis gave one last hard thrust both of them shouting out their lover's name as he released his seed deeply inside him. Tiz sighed feeling a hot liquid in his insides. He panted heavily resting his chin on Alternis' shoulder. Alternis lifted up Tiz's chin and shared a long, passionate kiss. He gently laid his lover on the bed and slowly pulled himself out. He crawled over next to Tiz's side and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close to his body. Tiz sighed and held Alternis' wrist and closed his eyes falling asleep in his knight's arms. Alternis kissed the back of Tiz's head not ready to leave his lover for tomorrow. He lied to Tiz not wanting to worry him that he was actually going to be gone for a couple of months to a year and the death rate was high. Tiz will think he's dead. Alternis let a tear roll down his cheek and decided to write a letter to him for tomorrow. He closed his eyes tighten his grip around his lover. He didn't bother pulling the covers over them because of how hot their bodies were.

"I love you, Alternis." Tiz sleepily said.

"I love you too, Tiz…" Alternis said in his sleep.

* * *

Morning.

Alternis woke up feeling his lover's body pressed against him. He sighed letting go of his lover and quietly got out of bed without waking him. He stretched his arms and bent down grabbing his clothes that were scattered on the floor. He quietly put his clothes on and began to put his armor on. He looked at his lover that was still asleep. Alternis shook his head and pulled his mask over half his face then put his helmet on. He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing his note. Five minutes passed and Alternis turned his head back to his lover for the last time he thought. He turned his head back and quietly opened the window; pulling the blinds up; unlocking it and stepped out closing it. He placed a trap on the window just in case someone tried to break in while he was sleeping. He covered the window with a blanket so no one could see his nude body. Alternis walked on the deep snow and looked it up seeing it was cloudy outside. He sighed and kept walking until he saw his horse that was tied to a tree. Alternis untied the rope from the tree and mounted on his black stallion. His horse reared and sprinted through the snow.

Tiz slowly opened his eyes feeling cold. He gasped and sat up realizing Alternis wasn't with him; holding him in his arms. He held back the tears and looked down at his naked body remembering last night from making love. His bottom hurt from slamming on to his lover and so did his entrance. He got out of bed his back aching and moaned from the pain. His body felt sore. He bent down picking up his clothes and tossed them into the dirty basket. He opened his closet and got fresh clothes out. He pulled a white collared shirt, black boxers, and brown trousers on. He closed his closet door and turned around seeing a note with a rose on his desk. Tiz pulled the chair out and sat down reading the note. He covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face. He shut his eyes tight and pounded the table feeling nothing but hatred and sadness. He got out of his seat throwing random objects he could grab against the wall violently. He looked up screaming on top of his lungs with his eyes closed; his hands clutched together.

"A couple of months!?" He cried."A COUPLE OF MONTHS ALTERNIS!?"

Tiz fell on his knees with his head down letting his tears out. He sobbed to himself worrying he would never see his lover again. He hated being alone and keeping their love a secret. He just wanted Alternis for himself but the emperor had to lie and take his lover away again to fight in a pointless war after he promised his freedom.

"They will send me a letter if you die in combat?" Tiz sobbed.

Tiz slowly stood up and began to feel sick. He covered his feeling like he was about to throw up. He ran into the bathroom kicking the door opened and threw up in the toilet. He spitted out vomit and slowly straightened himself feeling light headed. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing his face was turning pale. He turned the faucet on throwing cold water in his face. He turned the faucet off and sighed. His body began to feel weak. He held his stomach and began walking back to bed. He got on the bed and laid on his side feeling light headed.

_Knock. Knock._

"It's Agnes, Tiz!" She said knocking on the door.

"Come in!" He moaned.

Agnes unlocked Tiz's door Edea gave her and entered his room noticing he was on his bed groaning in pain. She shut the door and locked it. She looked around seeing dents on the walls and broken objects on the floor. She slowly walked closer to Tiz and sat down on the edge of the bed staring at his back.

"I feel sick…" Tiz groaned.

"You must have a cold." She said feeling sad.

"Did Edea leave?" He said turning on his back.

"Yes. She left without telling me." She whispered while fiddling with her fingers.

"Alternis lied to me…"

"Edea lied to me too…"

"They didn't want us to worry but they didn't have to lie to us."

"I wish she didn't…I'll go crazy if I lose her…"

"I'm really hungry right now…"

"Let's go eat then."

* * *

1 month later.

Alternis sighed leaning his head down as his horse kept walking along the snow. He met up with his knights not wanting to fight in the war. He straightened himself up as he reported in to the captain. The captain handed Alternis the reports of his mission. He read them carefully and nodded. He reared his horse and sprinted then stopped once a familiar figure raced up past him riding a white stallion.

"Edea!?" Alternis breathed.

"I didn't think you and I were going to be partners for this mission." She said.

"What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed. "You should be back home with Agnes!"

"I was forced into this war like you Alternis." She stiffened. "I would be home right now."

"It's pointless…"

"I know…Agnes is probably worried about me…I lied to her…"

"I lied to Tiz to…"

Edea looked up at the sky hearing an owl howling. She raised her arm up and waited for the owl to land on her arm. She noticed the owl was carrying a letter. Edea smiled knowing it was probably from Agnes. The owl landed on her arm and Edea took the letter.

"You should do this to." She said opening the letter. "This is how Agnes and I are communicating that way she knows I'm alive."

"I should. What does the letter say?" He asked while petting his horse.

"Hm…she's saying your boyfriend has been acting strange lately." Edea placed her hand on her chin. "She says he's been throwing up, gaining weight, eating uncontrollably, and been nauseated."

"It must be a cold or flu." He said feeling a little shaken up.

"That sounds familiar but I could be over exaggerating." Edea scoffed.

Alternis chuckled.

"What do you think it is Edea?" Alternis asked getting off his horse to stretch.

"Hehe. It sounds like he's carrying a baby." Edea laughed.

"…C-C-Carrying a baby?" Alternis felt his heart drop.

"Yep! But don't be ridiculous Alternis! Men can't get pregnant!" Edea laughed getting off her horse.

"…R-Right…only women can get pregnant." Alternis swallowed hard feeling sweat flow down his face.

"Are you alright Alternis?" She said trying to study his armored face. "You seem worried."

"Yeah…I just need to take a walk…" He murmured.

Just as Alternis was about to walk, an arrow pierced through his arm. Edea quickly spun around; crouching down wondering where the sniper was. She jumped out of the way as a rain of arrows were in the air. She hid behind the tree feeling a sharp pain on her arm. She looked at her arm seeing her clothing was torn and bleeding. She huffed and ripped the torn off. Alternis grunted placing his hand on the arrow trying to yank it off. He turned around seeing nothing but trees and snow. He looked up in the trees seeing troops hiding and aiming at him.

"Edea, get back on the horse and get out of here!" Alternis yelled.

"No way! I'm not leaving you behind!" Edea shouted breathing heavily.

A group of assassin's wearing all black came out of their hiding holes under the ground and surrounded Alternis. The assassins had crossbows and bows aiming at Alternis' head. Alternis gripped his dark blade. He knew was out numbered. Edea turned her head seeing Alternis was surrounded. Before she could move, a blade was pressed against her neck. Two warriors grabbed Edea by the shoulders confiscating her weapons and shoved her forward making her stumble.

"What a bunch of amateur warriors." One of the assassins's said. "Your captain and the rest of your squad are dead!"

Edea was thrown on the ground next to Alternis. Both of them had their armor removed leaving them in their freelancer outfit and had their hands tied behind their backs. Alternis and Edea were sitting next to each other's backs holding hands by using their pinky fingers. They knew their suicide mission was just beginning. Alternis' arm was screaming in pain from the arrow that was still pierced in his arm. The assassins forced them on their feet and shoved them forward. Alternis felt the tip of their blade pressed against his back as he continued walking in the snow. Both of them kept walking for hours without stopping. Alternis would fall on his knees from losing too much blood then the assassin's would whip his back each time he fell on his knees. He forced himself to get up and continue walking with his body screaming in pain. Edea watched in horror feeling sad that she couldn't do anything. She wondered why they wouldn't whip her when she would stop. She stared directly at Alternis' back and arms seeing long, red, whip slashes. His clothing was torn to where you could see his bare flesh. After walking for a couple of hours later, Alternis and Edea were led into a kingdom. Edea stood next to Alternis seeing he was breathing heavily. She saw his body shaking violently from being whipped too much. Half his clothes were torn and blood stained.

"My Lord, we captured the emperor's best knights." The assassin said bowing down.

"Best knights my ass." The warrior scoffed shoving Alternis forward.

Alternis lost his balance and fell on his stomach making everyone inside the kingdom laugh. Edea frowned watching Alternis move on his side breathing heavily. He had his teeth clenched together with blood trickling out of his mouth. He grunted and slowly got on his feet slightly bent. She saw the king was wearing a golden mask and wore a black tux. Edea had a bewilder look on her face from what the king was wearing. He had brown hair spiky hair.

"Best knights huh?" The king said stepping forward to Alternis.

Alternis kept a straight face.

"Lets battle then." He said holding silver lance. "But first."

The king leaned forward stabbing Alternis' hip making him groan. The assassin cut the rope freeing Alternis' hands. He clutched his fist ignoring the pain he felt. He moaned and grabbed the nearby sword that was kicked towards him.

"Lets see how tough you are now!" The king laughed and dropped his lance. "I don't need this."

_"__That coward!" _Edea thought feeling her blood boil.

Edea watched Alternis tumble forward swinging his blade sloppily. He was so weak he could barely stand on his feet. She watched him stumble back breathing heavily as the other knights laughed at him. After so many misses from swinging the blade, the king grabbed Alternis' sword arm and punched Alternis in the face knocking him down on his back. He chuckled and stepped forward kneeling down.

"You failed. You're nothing!" The king yelled and stomped on Alternis' face. "Get them out of here!"

Edea was led inside the dungeon. The knight led her inside her cell while Alternis was dragged and tossed inside his cell harshly. He groaned in pain and sat up crawling over towards the wall. Edea walked over and reached her arm through the bars trying to grab Alternis' hand. Alternis slowly turned his head and scooted closer towards Edea's cell. He reached over and held her hand. Edea rested her head against the cold bars holding back her tears. She looked up seeing a square hole with bars on it and heard a howl. Edea gasped and stood up seeing her owl flying around outside the dungeon. She reached her hand out telling her owl to land on her hand. The owl howled and flew over to where Edea's arm was and landed on her hand. Edea brought her owl inside her cell and quickly wrote a letter to Agnes and Tiz with the paper she had in her pocket. She tied the letter around her owl's legs and let it flew away. She sat back down and held Alternis' hand. She knew this was the first test of surviving as prisoners. She gasped as the door of the dungeon slammed opened. Two knights wearing sliver armor came in unlocking Alternis' cell door. They kicked the door opened and harshly grabbed Alternis by his hair and dragged him out tossing him on the ground. Both knights began hitting him with a block of wood. Edea shut her eyes and covered her ears unable to stand Alternis' screaming. She could hear them throwing hot water on his wounds, kicking him, shoving him against the wall, just basically torturing him. Tears streamed down Edea's eyes while she still had her eyes shut tight. The screams of pain were becoming unbearable. Alternis was thrown inside his cell again unmoving. Edea finally opened her eyes and crawled over holding Alternis' hand. He turned his eyes that were red and groaned in response. She looked at his body seeing too many wounds. She wondered how long Alternis would last.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__He's sleeping like an innocent angel." Alternis whispered with his hand placed on his lover's shoulder._

_He took a good look at his lover's belly and smiled. He knew his lover could be giving birth at any moment. Alternis pulled the covers over his lover's body and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was lying on his side with his arms beside his face. _

_Knock. Knock._

_"__Coming!" Alternis said._

_Alternis approached his door quietly turning the knob and pulled it out towards him._

_"__Yes?" Alternis asked seeing a group of knights in front of his door way._

_"__Where's your faggot boyfriend at!?" The knight hollered._

_"__What!?" Alternis exclaimed._

_"__Kill him!" The knight ordered._

_Two knights held Alternis in place while another knight approached his boyfriend who was curled up sleeping peacefully in bed. The knight grabbed his hair dragging him out of bed. Tiz screamed and cried out Alternis' name. The knight forced him on his feet staring wide eyed at the size of his belly._

_"No! No! No!" Alternis cried with his arm reached out._

_The knight chuckled. "What the hell?"_

_He ripped Tiz's shirt opened revealing his womb. _

_"ALTERNIS!"_

_"TIZ!"_

_"What the fuck!?" The knight cried. "He is pregnant!?"_

_Tiz yelped and threw random punches to the knights face knocking him down and ran from the room making the two knights chase after him out of the house. Alternis followed the knights seeing they were gaining on his innocent boyfriend. Tiz couldn't run that fast because of the baby he was carrying. He was panting heavily and his legs were getting tired. He stopped running, turning his body around, walking backwards until his back was pressed against the wall of his armory storage room. He covered his belly with his hands and closed his eyes. He could feel his baby kicking his hands knowing the baby was frightened. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his belly. A tear rolled down his cheek down to his belly. He looked straight forward seeing the two knights approaching him. _

_"TIZ!" Alternis exclaimed. "You hurt him! I swear! It will be your heads!"_

_Alternis gasped as a group of warriors surrounded him by surprise. He grunted as he barely dodged an incoming attack that hit one of the knights. He looked at his innocent lover that was crying. Alternis yelled and cried as the knights began punching his lover's womb. _

_"Stop hurting my baby!" Tiz sobbed turning his body around so the knights were hitting his back._

_"Kill him!" The knight yelled._

_Alternis felt his blood boil and let out a wail of anguish. A black grayish cloud of darkness formed around his body making the warriors step back. Alternis' eyes turned red to where they were showing through his helmet. He roared and blasted a dark bane that killed everyone around him instantly. He collapsed on one knee panting heavily. He slowly raised his head up seeing his lover curled up into a ball weeping. Alternis stood up; tumbling forward as he approached his lover. He knelt down caressing his lover's hair. Tiz opened his eyes and gasped once he saw Alternis. Alternis pulled his lover into a hug letting him cry on his shoulder until he finally calmed down. Tiz lifted his gaze looking into his lover's eyes. He grabbed Alternis' hand and placed it on his womb feeling the baby kick. Alternis warmly smiled and moved his hand in circles rubbing his lover's womb._

_"This is our baby, Alternis."_

_"Our baby."_

* * *

"Alternis!"

"…."

"Alternis, wake up!" Edea whispered.

Alternis shut his eyes opened rolling on his back groaning in pain. He remembered what happened yesterday but had to move on. He turned his head seeing Edea had her hands on the cell bars with her forehead pressed against the bars. Alternis breathed in slowly trying to regain his strength. He rolled on his stomach and slowly stood up on one knee facing Edea.

"We need to figure out how we're going to escape from this dungeon." She stated.

"The castle is filled with guards." Alternis whispered ignoring the pain he felt.

"I'm delighted you're still alive Alternis." Edea said.

"This is nothing compared to what I've been through in the past." Alternis said.

"All we need to do is-"

The dungeon door flung opened. Alternis and Edea whipped their heads to the door seeing the same knights from last time. Edea and Alternis backed away from each other. The knights unlocked Alternis' cell and grabbed him by the shoulders dragging him out of his cell. They shoved him forward watching him stumble on his feet. Edea stood there infuriated that they didn't unlock her cell for some odd reason. The guards left leaving Edea alone. She growled and kicked the cell bars. Alternis slightly turned his head seeing the knights were keeping a close eye on him. He continued walking until he was led to another cell.

"Good luck fighting in the arena Alternis." The knight laughed pushing Alternis inside the cell.

Alternis tumbled forward seeing weapons and shields on the stand. He grabbed a silver blade and a crystal shield. He didn't know what was behind the steel doors but he was unafraid. He gripped his shield and blade waiting for the doors to open forgetting about the injuries he had on his body.

"Miss me?" Edea said approaching Alternis.

"Edea!?" Alternis gasped.

"The guards threw me in here saying I'm going to die today."She said holding two silver blades.

"Whatever is behind these doors will perish." Alternis said.

"I'm ready." Edea whispered.

Alternis and Edea stood beside each other as the doors began to open slowly. Edea and Alternis charged forward hollering into the arena. Both of them stuck together as they looked around seeing citizens above them watching over them cheering on. Alternis and Edea turned around once they felt the ground rumbling. A group of warriors came out from the gate approaching Alternis and Edea. Alternis jumped out of the way once a javelin was thrown at him. Edea kicked the sand trying to daze the warriors but had no luck. She studied them seeing they were holding a steel lance and wore a helmet over their heads. She was shocked at how tall they were but was unafraid. She wanted them dead and escape from this prison to be with Agnes again. Alternis crouched down using his shield to block the incoming arrows. Edea crouched behind Alternis waiting for the time to be right. She waited for the knight to come closer. Alternis yelled and rolled over out of the way. Edea hollered and thrust her blade through the knight's stomach. Blood splattered on the sand and trickled out of the knight's mouth. Edea tugged her blade back and kicked the knight on the sand then stabbed him again. She turned her head hearing grunts and blades clashing together. She watched Alternis blocked the incoming swings and spun around slashing his targets throat. She smiled remembering the old times when they fought together. Alternis kicked the knight's sword out of hand then spun his body around and slashed his stomach. He breathed heavily watching knight fall limp. He turned his head smiling at Edea. His smile faded away as a paladin sprinted towards Edea.

"Edea, get down!" Alternis yelled dashing over to Edea.

Edea turned her head then gasped as a paladin was about to swing his sword. Alternis jumped into the incoming attack that slashed his shoulder. He yelped in pain and fell down holding his shoulder. He winced in pain and gave Edea his blade. Edea clutched the blades tightly and swung them in circles. She waited for the paladin to come after her again. She roared as the paladin came closer. Edea hollered and ducked down slashing the horse's leg off that splattered blood on Edea's face. The horse wailed and collapsed on the ground along with the knight. She chuckled as she saw the horse trap the knight with its weight. She shook her head and stabbed her blade on to the knight's stomach. Alternis grunted and stood up on his feet. His hand was covered with his own blood. He bent down and quickly picked up a sword from one of the dead knight's.

"Still with me, Alternis?" Edea whispered.

"You know it." Alternis breathed.

Edea and Alternis stood by each other's side waiting for more soldiers to come. The crowd cheered and clapped. Edea and Alternis took a deep breath realizing they won the battle. The crowd went silent once the king slowly approached Edea and Alternis clapping his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo! Somehow you two just won't die!" He snickered while clapping his hands.

Edea and Alternis were surrounded by a group soldiers that were in their battle stance.

"Drop your weapons!" The king ordered.

Edea and Alternis reluctantly dropped their weapons. The king slowly approached Alternis getting into his face and smirked.

"So you can fight." He whispered.

Alternis kept a straight face ignoring the blood flowing down his shoulder.

The king hit Alternis across the face with his golden scepter. Alternis fell on his knee then stood back up still keeping a straight face. The king smiled and swung his scepter against Alternis' stomach making him stumble back. Edea glared at the king but could she do?

"Lets have some fun with our champion!" The king said. "Take him to the torture chamber!"

Alternis had his arms restrained behind his back and was shoved forward out of the arena. Edea was led back to her cell by the knights. She sighed pressing her forehead against the cold bars. She hoped Alternis was okay. She looked out of the hole seeing it was snowing outside. She wondered how Tiz and Agnes were doing wondering if they missed them as much as she missed them. She shook her head and sat down pressing her back against the wall knowing it was going to be a long day.

Alternis was thrown on the ground inside the torture chamber. The knight's harshly picked him up; dragging him over to the center of the chamber. They shackled Alternis' hands above his head and ripped his shirt off exposing his abdominal and battle scars.

"Whip him!" The king ordered.

The knight nodded and grabbed a whip and walked behind Alternis. Alternis stared straight forward thinking about his Tiz.

"Lets see how strong he truly is!" The king chuckled.

The knight lashed Alternis' back. Alternis felt the pain but didn't show it. He kept a smile on his face.

"Whip him harder!" The king snapped.

The knight lashed Alternis' back harder but he still kept a smile on his face. The knight kept lashing until his back was filled with whip marks.

"Hand me the whip!" The king ordered. "Scream already!"

The king lashed Alternis' bare chest but he still didn't scream. He lashed again forcefully leaving a long whip mark over his chest. Alternis still kept a smile on his face and began to laugh. His back was stinging but he didn't show any signs of pain. Blood flowed down Alternis' chest and back.

"SCREAM!" The king hollered lashing Alternis' face.

Alternis' face began to bleed. The king finally gave up and tossed the whip over to the table.

"Get him out of my sight!" The king yelled.

The knights nodded and unshackled Alternis' hands dragging him back to his cell. They unlocked his cell door and tossed him into his cell. Alternis fell on his side with his hands beside his face. His body was stingy so horribly. Edea covered her mouth disgusted by the lashes on Alternis' body. She knelt down moving her hand through the cell bars trying to grab his hand. Alternis noticed and held Edea's hand.

"Alternis…"Edea sobbed.

"Don't waste your tears Edea." Alternis whispered.

"Alternis…" Edea murmured.

"I'll try to stay alive as much as I can…" Alternis said.

* * *

"What made you want a baby Tiz?"

Tiz turned his head facing Agnes infuriated from the question. He stopped munching his apple and dropped it on the floor in the kitchen.

"Are you trying to tell me my baby is a mistake and negligent?"

"What!? No!" Agnes declared. "It's just something divergent…"

"How so? Is it because pregnancy is for women only?" Tiz scowled.

"No Tiz! Believe it or not, I find you wanting a baby appealing!" Agnes exclaimed.

"I'm prepared for the consequences!" He said rubbing his belly. "There's no turning back!"

"I'm just petrified of what society will think…" Agnes looked away.

"As I said, I'm prepared for the consequences…" Tiz murmured.

"How did you get pregnant?" She asked tilting her head.

"I read about it. I drank the potion without hesitation." Tiz said.

"Are you willing to take the risk Tiz?" She looked away holding her pendant.

"I know the consequences of becoming pregnant." He said placing his hands inside his pockets.

"You're one month pregnant right?" She began opening the book about male pregnancy.

"That's right." Tiz whispered.

"Does Alternis know?" Agnes asked.

"No…I'm afraid of telling him…" He said leaning his back against the black fridge.

"You have to tell him Tiz." Agnes stated.

"I'm just afraid he will leave me…" Tiz said looking down at his feet.

"Why would Alternis leave you?" Agnes asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I just get the feeling he will…" He whispered.

"That man has devoted his life in protecting you." Agnes said.

"He will find out eventually as my belly becomes bigger." Tiz said.

"I just got done reading about male pregnancy." Agnes said closing her book.

"I acknowledge that I might die from giving birth but that won't stop me from having my baby." Tiz declared. "I was exhilarated when I found out I was pregnant."

"You are very brave willing to accept this miracle." She said.

"Thank you, Agnes." Tiz said walking out of the kitchen.

Agnes gasped as she heard a familiar howl. She walked over to the window seeing the owl flying next to the window with a letter tied to its feet. She abruptly opened the window letting the owl inside. Agnes untied the letter and quickly opened it noticing bloody fingerprints. She read the letter carefully. She felt her heart drop from what she read. She held back her tears and clutched her pendant. She was scared she will never see her lover again.

"Agnes?" Tiz said. "You got the letter!?"

Agnes swallowed hard knowing Tiz was going to go insane once he read the letter.

"Let me see the letter, please!" Tiz pleaded.

Agnes reluctantly gave Tiz the letter. She watched Tiz slowly read the letter noticing his facial expression changing. Tiz dropped the letter letting it drop on the floor and wailed on top of his lungs.

"No! No! No! My lover has been captured!" Tiz screamed.

"Calm down Tiz!" Agnes stated calmly.

"Calm down!?" Tiz sobbed. "How can I calm down when my lover is in bad condition!?"

"I know Tiz…" Agnes said looking down.

Tiz let the tears flow down his face fearing he would never see his lover again.

"You need to tell him, Tiz…" Agnes said.

"…" Tiz hesitated but nodded at the agreement.

"Go ahead and write to him." She said.

Tiz got a piece of paper and began writing. He body began to tremble as he wrote down he is pregnant in permanent ink. He feared how Alternis would react once he finds out. He didn't want to lose lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiz smiled looking at baby clothes inside the store. Agnes noticed women staring weirdly at Tiz but they shrugged it off. Tiz gasped once he saw baby shoes. He giggled at the size remembering when he was a baby. He kept looking around the store and saw a crib on sale. Agnes was looking at diapers then noticed the women giggling once they saw Tiz grabbing a bottle, a crib box, and a bib. Agnes grabbed a box of yogurts and water. Tiz grabbed his boyfriend's wallet shocked at how rich he was. He frowned hoping Alternis would understand why he was buying these. The cashier put the items in the bag while Agnes carried the box of yogurts and water. Tiz sighed as they walked out of the store feeling sad.

"Did I just see a man buying baby stuff?" A lady asked looking at her friend weirdly.

"He's probably a father. Maybe the person he was walking with is his wife." She replied shrugging.

"Yeah. Probably." She said and continued looking at the baby clothes.

"What's wrong Tiz?" Agnes asked noticing his different facial expression.

"I'm scared. What if I get a miscarriage?" He said walking with his head down.

"The only possible way of you getting that is if you're not taking care of your body." Agnes said. "Like if you were drinking or smoking but you don't do that so you don't need to worry."

"Ok. I just don't want to lose my baby…" Tiz said looking down at his belly.

Tiz rubbed his belly and smiled. He couldn't wait for his baby to be born. He noticed his belly has gotten bigger then giggled. He never been this excited before. Agnes noticed and smiled. He wondered what gender his baby was going to be. He didn't care what gender the baby was going to be. He just knew the baby would have Alternis' eyes and his laugh. His happy mood faded away as he thought of Alternis. He missed him so much and wondered where he was right now.

"I'm also worried about losing Alternis…" Tiz swallowed the lump in his throat. "I mean…what if he dies?"

"Lets not talk about that Tiz." Agnes said. "Lets worry about the baby first."

Tiz rubbed his belly feeling hungry. He had cravings of soup, chicken, ice cream, and sandwiches.

"The baby is hungry."

Agnes entered their house watching Tiz putting the supplies on the table. He did notice people were looking at him weird but knew he was going to get stared at. He sighed sitting down propping his elbow on the couch. Agnes put the box of yogurts inside the fridge and the baby supplies inside her room putting it on the bed. She walked over by Tiz and sat down next to him seeing his face expression changed.

"They looked at me like I'm some monster…" Tiz murmured.

"Male pregnancy is something society is not used to Tiz." Agnes declared placing her hand on his thigh. "In fact, male pregnancy could disgust and anger people."

"What's so disgusting about me becoming pregnant though?" Tiz asked turning his head to look into Agnes' eyes. "It's no one else's business."

"Tiz, people are just used to seeing females becoming pregnant." She said noticing his eyes were becoming watery.

Tiz wiped his eyes and nodded. He placed his hand on his belly rubbing his it in circles. Agnes noticed and placed her hand on his belly feeling something inside bump her fingers. She smiled and removed her hand.

"So where is the baby going to come out at?" Tiz asked remembering he skipped that part in the male pregnancy book.

"I read the book. Um, uh…" Agnes licked her lips and took a deep breath. "We're gonna have to cut your belly open in order to get your baby out."

"What!? Wouldn't that kill me!?" Tiz asked horrified from what the book said.

"Well, the baby can't come out from your bottom now." Agnes said standing up to get the book from the shelf. "And obviously the baby can't come out from your private part either…"

Tiz placed his hand on his face shaking his head violently from what Agnes said. He removed his hand and leaned all the way back against the couch sighing. Agnes sat down holding the book in her hands.

"That's why the book said you could easily die from having a baby." Agnes said turning the pages.

Tiz nodded. "I'm prepared for the consequences. If I have to suffer pain to have a baby, then I'm ready for it." He said smiling warmly.

"What potion spell did you drink Tiz?" Agnes asked reading every one of the potions in the book.

"The red potion. It's labeled, Male Miracle Birth." Tiz said fiddling with his fingers.

Agnes read the description and nodded. She finds the male pregnancy information interesting. She smiled at what she was reading and shocked how magic could change the male body.

"Okay, do you still have your male parts?" Agnes asked taking her eyes away from the book.

"What!? Yes I do!" Tiz said slightly blushing. "I don't have boobs or a females vag-!"

"Okay! Okay!" Agnes exclaimed cutting him off. "So it's similar to us."

Tiz growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"So if I read this right, the potion changes the body slightly to make a baby for the male." Agnes said.

"The best part is I don't have to suffer what you females go through every month!" Tiz giggled then his smile faded away once Agnes scowled at him. "Hehe…"

"Moving on…" Agnes started and huffed. "At the day of birth you're going to feel intense pain that will make you unable to move. The book says the intense pain will cause nosebleeds. Expect a tremendous amount of blood loss. Hey, the book says your wounds will heal by themselves."

"I actually knew that." Tiz said rolling his eyes. "I'm ready for it. It's about time I feel the pain a female feels."

"You're so brave Tiz." Agnes said closing the book.

"I feel guilty for not telling Alternis on the day we made love." Tiz whispered placing his hand on his heart.

"What's done is done Tiz." She said scooting closer to him. "Why do you think Alternis will leave you?"

"I just feel he'll leave me because he'll think of me as someone disgusting!" Tiz exclaimed feeling his eyes becoming watery again.

"You don't know that Tiz." The wind vestal said rubbing his back. "He's always talked to me about how much he loves you and wonders what he'll do if you were out of his life."

"I just hope Alternis and Edea are alive still." Tiz said leaning his head on Agnes' shoulder.

Agnes handed him a yogurt. "Eat up."

* * *

Edea sighed looking out the cell bars of the window seeing it was snowing outside. It's been four weeks since she ate and Alternis was unable to fight. The guards would take him out of his cell and torture him then repeat the same thing every day. She was shocked Alternis was still alive. She has to figure out a way to get medical supplies for Alternis. She has to think of a plan to get out of the cell and quickly find medical supplies. The door flung open making Edea drop on her bottom hugging her knees. The guards came once again opening Alternis' cell. Edea couldn't take it anymore. She watched them drag Alternis out of his cell hitting him with a block of wood on his neck.

"NO! Take me instead!" Edea demanded grabbing the cell bars.

The guards smirked and tossed Alternis back in his cell. Alternis landed on his stomach and slowly turned his body so he was lying on his back. He couldn't feel the pain he felt on his back anymore. The whip marks turned into scars. He reached his arm out once Edea's hands were shackled behind her back as she was dragged away from her cell. Edea's head was turned looking at Alternis with a sad look. She was going to share her pain with Alternis.

"No!" Alternis whispered then his arm dropped on rock ground.

He was worried about what they were going to do with Edea. Alternis laid there hopelessly but had to keep his guard up. He knew the guards and the emperor were testing him on his survival skills. The guards dragged Edea out of the dungeon and tossed her into a dark room then left locking the door from the outside. She got on her knees then a bright light flashed against her face making her shut her eyes tightly. Edea had a good idea since the place was pitch black. She felt someone walking around her in circles she couldn't identify. She waited for the time to be right before attacking. Once the person was behind her, Edea swung her leg knocking the lamp off. The light bulb shattered. It was completely pitch black. She stood up and jumped up moving the shackles in front of her. She waited until her eyes adjusted in the dark and could see the figure looking for a lighter. Edea snuck over to the guard and wrapped her shackles around his neck. She squeezed the shackles and covered his mouth. She waited until the man couldn't breathe anymore and checked his pockets grabbing some keys. Unfortunately, the dungeon had too many doors to wear Edea wouldn't be able to find the exit on time. She dragged the body throwing it inside the shredder. She unlocked the shackles and threw them into the shredder. She smiled and went back to the dungeon. She stood next to the corner waiting for the guards to pass by. Once they left, Edea quickly opened the door next to where there cell door was in. She knew medicine was in there from the guards walking holding medicine bags. She quickly grabbed as much elixirs as she could and grabbed a couple of knifes. She quietly walked out and entered back into her cell seeing Alternis sleeping. She shut the door and entered her cell. She rolled the elixir bottles through the cell bars. She quickly hid them under her ragged blanket. Alternis grabbed the elixir pulling the bottle cap with his teeth. He quickly drank the elixir and hid the bottle under his blanket. His wounds fully healed and he sat up reaching under the cell bars to hold Edea's hand. Edea heard a howl and smiled. She let go of Alternis' hands and stood up seeing the owl outside of the cell bars. Edea stuck her hand out of the cell bars seeing the letter hanging on the owl's feet. She untied the string and got the letter. She quickly sat down and opened the letter. Alternis scooted closer grabbing the cell bars anxious to know how his boyfriend is doing. His facial expression changed once he saw Edea's eyes widened. Edea placed her hand on her mouth like she saw a ghost.

"What does the letter say?" Alternis asked out of curiosity.

Edea turned her head and gulped making Alternis' body slightly tremble. He hoped no one ambushed Tiz and Agnes. She folded the letter and handed the letter to Alternis through the cell bars. Alternis grabbed the letter opening it eagerly.

_Dear Alternis,_

_Um…well, there's no easy way of me telling you this and I hope you will forgive me but I'm pregnant with your child. I drank a potion that changed my body to where I'm able to make a baby. What I mean by change is I don't mean I have female body parts it's hard to explain. Anyways I'm sorry for not telling you and I hope you don't leave me or hope you think I'm a disgusting freak. I really wanted your baby and I don't regret drinking the potion. If you want to leave me….then leave me. Just remember I still love you. I'm not afraid of what society will think of me. I'm keeping the baby. I do remember you telling me you wanted to be a father some day and was disappointed that men weren't able to become pregnant. The pregnancy is going to change my life forever but I'm happy because I'm able to have my own kids with you. I don't regret becoming pregnant. If you still accept me Alternis, then Agnes will keep drawing how big my belly will grow each month. I just want you to know, this took a lot of courage to do. I could easily die from giving birth and be hated on but I'm willing to take the risk. Once the baby is born, the pain and what society will think won't matter anymore. I love you Alternis and I miss you so much. Our baby is a gift._

_Love,_

_Tiz Arrior._

"Alternis….?" Edea swallowed hard not able to read his body language.

Alternis blankly dropped the letter on the floor. He turned his head facing Edea with a blank expression. Edea noticed then looked away thinking he was disgusted. She turned her head once she heard Alternis chuckle. Edea smiled once Alternis began to happily laugh. She screamed falling on her back once Alternis jumped in the air yelling cheerfully startling Edea. Alternis waved his arms in the air while jumping in circles.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Alternis cheerfully said dancing around his cell.

Edea laughed and clapped her hands.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Edea cheered standing up and slipped her arms through the bars holding Alternis' hands.

Both of them pulled away once the door slammed opened. Edea and Alternis laid on their sides pretending they were wounded. Edea rolled on her back seeing the guards scowling down at her. The emperor came in walking with his hands behind his back and tapped Edea's cell with his staff. She scowled at the emperor seeing he was wearing a black tunic with dragon scales on the front and had a floor length black cape with an emblem symbol on the back. He had a black mask on that covered half his face.

"You are not really good at hiding dead bodies my lady." The emperor cooed repeatedly tapping her cell violently until she covered her ears. "Those elixirs you stole and hid inside your cell won't do you any good."

The emperor smiled and ordered his guards to unlock her cell door. The guards abruptly unlocked her door stepping inside seizing her arms behind her back. Edea kicked and tried to break free from their grasp. The guards twisted her arm making her yelp in pain. Edea fell on her knees with her mouth wide opened from yelping. Her teeth were clenched together and her eyes were shut tight. She winced in pain opening one eye. The emperor came closer bending down and lifted Edea's chin to look him in the eye.

"Such a foolish girl you are." He whispered softly and swung his staff across Edea's face. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to lock yourself back inside your cell."

Edea fell on her side her face hitting the ground first. The emperor shook his head and grabbed her shoulder forcing her on her feet. Edea's face had a red slash on the left side of cheek. Her hair covered the right side of her face.

"EDEA!" Alternis yelled with his arm reached out through the bars of his cell.

The guards trashed her cell grabbing every elixir they could find and handed over to the emperor. The emperor smirked counting all the elixirs Edea stole. He put them inside his bag pocket and grabbed Edea's shoulders tossing her against the wall. She yelped in pain falling on her hands and knees. The emperor evilly laughed and stomped on her head smashing her face against the rock ground.

"EDEA!" Alternis yelled pounding his arm against the bars trying to break them opened. He ignored the pain he felt against his arm. He hollered pounding against the cell bars creating a loud banging noise.

Blood gushed out of Edea's nose as she slowly raised her head her hair covering her face. Her mouth was opened with blood trickling down her mouth. She panted and her body trembled. Her nose felt broken. The emperor looked down on her and laughed.

"You won't escape my dungeon because it's a maze. Finding the room filled with elixirs was just a fluke." The emperor said and swung his staff against Edea's face again.

"You hurt her again and I will slit your throat!" Alternis hollered banging against the cell bars with his arm.

"Is that a challenge?" The emperor asked turning his head and walked over to Alternis' cell with his hands behind his back.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Alternis hissed grasping the bars angrily.

He scowled at the emperor with his teeth clenched together. The emperor smirked seeing hatred in his eyes. He spit in Alternis' face making him flinch. He wiped the saliva from his face and growled.

"You bastard!" Alternis yelled kicking against the bars violently.

"Lets see how strong you really are." The emperor coldly said and ordered his guards to unlock his cell.

The guards unlocked Alternis' cell and restrained his arms behind his back. Alternis broke free from their grasp kicking and punching the guards but there were too many. The guards grabbed his arms and twisted it making him yelp in pain. His arm was twisted behind his back and they slammed him against the ground. The guards shackled his wrist together and dragged him out on his feet shoving him forward against the brick wall. The emperor hit Alternis with his staff repeatedly against his back until he fell on his knees groaning in pain.

"Take him to the torture chamber challenge." The emperor ordered.

The guards bowed and dragged Alternis out of the room leaving Edea. Edea groaned and slowly got up. The emperor turned his body slowly around evilly grinning at Edea. Edea hissed and charged after the emperor. She swung her fist but the emperor grasped it and squeezed her wrist using his bone crushing armor gloves. He laughed once Edea screamed in pain. He squeezed her wrist harder then twisted her arm making her wail out in anguish. The emperor hummed and rammed Edea's face against the brick wall until she was knocked out. He looked down at her seeing her body sprawled.

* * *

Alternis wrists were chained above his head the chains extended above the ceiling and his clothes were removed except for his black boxers. He lifted his head then looked down at his bare feet. He could move his legs freely but he felt like he was hanging upside down. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. The chains made a rattling noise from each movement he made. He looked around the chamber he was in. He saw a gigantic pot boiling with water and fire with metal brand inside. He saw a table with torture items. He wondered what the guards were going to do this time to him. The gate flung opened violently against the wall. Two tortures appeared holding a whip and an electric rod. Alternis saw they were wearing a crusader cape with a red cross in the middle of their outfit. Alternis whipped his head once he saw Edea being dragged by the emperor. The emperor tossed Edea inside the chamber making her lose her balance. She fell on her arm making a loud thud. The tortures grasped both her arms and dragged her over to a bloody table that was in the middle of the room. They shackled her wrist against the table making her unable to move on her side. The position she was in was uncomfortable. She was laying on her stomach facing Alternis. She lifted her gaze weakly seeing Alternis violently moving his body trying to break the chains. The emperor stood behind Edea holding a different staff. The staff was black made of dragon skin and the handle was red with a dragon skull.

"Lets see how tough you really are." The emperor cooed removing his cape letting it drop on the marble ground.

The two tortures walked forward towards Alternis holding two whips that had tiny spikes. Alternis growled. The emperor smiled and began hitting Edea repeatedly with his staff. Edea screamed in pain feeling her skin peeling from dragon skin. Blood splattered over his staff.

"STOP!" Alternis yelled.

The emperor smirked and swung his staff against Edea's face. Edea's mouth opened spitting out saliva and blood. Her lip became swollen.

"I BEG OF YOU! STOP!" Alternis wailed unable to watch Edea getting tortured.

"That was so weak." The emperor scoffed dropping his bloody staff.

He cracked his knuckles and ripped Edea's outfit exposing her bare back. He saw bruises and slashes on her back. Tears slowly flowed down Edea's face. The pain was unbearable. She felt weak for showing weakness but her body couldn't handle that much pain. He grabbed a chain that was in the fire seeing it all red and smiled. The rattling made Edea whimper and shake violently. The emperor smiled and lashed the chain against her bare back making her scream in pain. He continued whipping her seeing fresh lashes on her skin. He loved hearing her scream in pain.

"TRY THAT ON ME! FACE ME!" Alternis hollered unable to hear Edea scream in pain again.

The emperor grabbed a bucket of boiling and poured it over Edea's back making her scream on top of her lungs. He laughed hysterically and dropped the bucket. He walked dangerously over to Alternis and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How does it feel watching the ones you love suffer?" The emperor whispered.

"I'm going to kill you!" Alternis hissed clenching his teeth together.

"Lets see how much you really care about her!" The emperor declared.

The emperor dangerously approached Edea unshackling her and dragged her over to Alternis. She was on her knees moaning in pain. He yanked her clothing top off exposing her breast and tossed it. She covered her breast feeling her back screaming in pain. He pulled her hair forcing her up on her feet. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them making them slightly bounce. Alternis felt his blood boil.

"Just to tease you more, I will rape her right in front of you." He snickered grabbing Edea's chin with his index finger and thumb forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"You touch her and I will break your bones!" Alternis violently shook his body trying to break the chains down.

"First, I'll have her give me a bath. Second, she will massage my manhood. And last, who knows." He said licking her cheek.

"You savage brute! She is not a toy!" He yelled. "Aaaaaaaaaaaughhhh!"

The emperor dragged Edea with him into his room. Edea turned her head looking into Alternis' eyes. She held back her tears as her face was forcefully turned. The emperor tossed her on the bed pinning her down. Edea violently moved her arms, punching, clawing, and slapping the emperor's face that didn't have any affect. He laughed and ripped the rest of her clothing tossing it on the floor. He seized her arms tying them against the headboard of his bed. He smiled and shoved a cloth into her mouth making her gag. He smiled getting off her and went into his dressing room.

Alternis scowled at the two tortures holding the whips. He desperately wanted slit both their throats and kill the emperor. Edea was like a sister to him and didn't want anything horrible to happen to her. He cared less about getting hurt. He would take a hit for Edea. Alternis watched the tortures whip against the ground thinking it would startle Alternis. He smirked waiting for them to lash at him. He finally managed to break the chains from violently shaking. He waited for the time to be right before escaping. Just when the torturer was about to lash at him, Alternis yanked the chains down and whipped the torturers. Alternis hollered and wrapping the chains around their necks and locked them. He knelt down pulling the chains forward until the chains broke their necks. Alternis huffed and pulled the chains off his wrist. He saw red marks on his wrist but didn't care. He quickly put the crusader clothes on to disguise himself. He pulled the hood over his head hoping to hide his face. He ran out of the room looking for the emperor's room. He kept running until he heard screaming. Alternis slowly pushed the door opened surprised it was unlocked. He entered the room seeing a king size bed, tiger skin on the floor, a knight stand, a fireplace, and a changing room but saw no sign of Edea. He quietly walked forward hearing someone talking. He hid behind the wall and slowly moved his head seeing Edea locked inside a cage. Alternis waited until the emperor left into another room. He quietly ran over to where Edea was. Edea gasped stepping away from the cell bars.

"Shh!" Alternis whispered. "It's me!"

"A-Alternis!" Edea whispered stepping closer.

Alternis tried opening the cell but it was locked. He quietly grunted and had to look around his room for the key.

"I'll be right back!" Alternis whispered.

"Please, don't leave me!" Edea pleaded reaching her hand out through the bars.

"I promise I'll come back for you!" Alternis whispered sadly entwining their fingers together.

Both of them painfully pulled away. Edea placed her hands together hoping Alternis could get her out of the cage. Alternis desperately looked around his room looking for the key. He found an elixir and put it inside his pocket. He found notes on his desk. He swiftly looked around his desk and his eyes widen once he found the letter from Agnes and Tiz. He searched the desk more seeing a letter about ambushing Agnes and Tiz. He grunted and put the letter in his pocket. He kept searching and found a whole bunch of keys on his desk. Alternis took all of them without hesitation. He came over to Edea and quickly used the keys trying to unlock the cage. Edea placed her hands together watching him struggle to unlock the cage. He heard footsteps approaching him. Alternis kept trying to get the cage opened. Edea began biting her nails hearing the footsteps getting louder. She knew the emperor was taking his time. Alternis finally managed to get the cage opened and pulled Edea into his arms. He put the keys back into his pocket. Edea wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face on his chest. Edea managed to grab the emperor's combat knife from his knight stand and put it in Alternis' pocket. Alternis ran out of the emperor's room and kept running through long hallways inside the dungeon. He kept running and running but felt like he was going in a circle. He grunted and looked at the walls. He grabbed the combat knife from his pocket and slashed the wall so he knew where he was. Alternis managed to get through part of the dungeon maze. He passed an opened gate and grunted once he saw guards walking around. Alternis put Edea down and kissed her forehead.

"Stay here." He whispered.

"Be careful." Edea said cupping his face.

"I'll find you some clothes he whispered." He said then walked down the hallway.

Alternis passed some guards hoping they wouldn't see through his disguise. He saw a door in the middle of the hallway and stepped inside. He waited for a guard to come inside. Alternis sat down grabbing the book on the table pretending he was reading it. A guard stepped inside shutting the door and sat down across from Alternis. Alternis put the book down and got out of his seat walking behind the guard. The guard took off his helmet and sighed. Alternis violently slapped his hand on the guard's mouth and stabbed his neck repeatedly without getting blood on his clothes. He quickly got his armor off and removed his knight clothes. Alternis put the armor on over his crusader clothes. He put the helmet on and dragged the dead body inside a coffin. Alternis closed the coffin and stepped out of the room holding the clothes. He saw no guard's in sight. He quickly ran back to where Edea was. Edea gasped but her mouth was covered to prevent her from screaming.

"Shh! Shh! It's me!" Alternis whispered and removed her hand.

Edea embraced him sobbing on his armor. Alternis lifted Edea's gaze and removed his helmet. He gave her the clothes and turned so she could get the clothes on. Edea smiled finally her body was covered. She was wearing all black clothes. Alternis handed her the armor and quickly got it on. He tossed her the elixir and yanked the cap off with her teeth and drank the whole thing. She dropped the bottle and put the helmet on. The armor was equipped with a shinny blade in its sheath. She felt the wounds on her back fully heal.

"Listen Edea." Alternis whispered cupping her helmet. "The emperor is going to send his knights after Agnes and Tiz."

"What!?" She whispered. "That's impossible because he doesn't know where they live!"

"We have to escape fast!" Alternis declared pressing their foreheads together.

* * *

The emperor came out from the dressing room wearing nothing but boxers then scowled once he saw the cage was opened. He hollered looking around his room realizing someone went through his supplies. He yelled on top of his lungs and broke the mirror that was hanging on his wall. He quickly went to his knight stand getting his black armor on. He kicked his door opened and saw the two tortures dead. He made a mad dash out of the torture chamber and entered the dungeon maze. He growled and noticed slashes on the walls. He smirked knowing it would be easy to track both of them down since he knew the maze by heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Edea and Alternis stopped inside an abandoned room inside the maze. The room had no windows and surprisingly had a bed. Edea put a chair against the doorknob just in case someone tried to enter. She sighed and laid on her back on the bed feeling exhausted. Alternis pulled his hood down and laid next to Edea staring blankly at the ceiling. Edea folded her arms behind her head taking a deep breath.

"You know Alternis..." Edea started and took her helmet off. "I'm anxious to know how Tiz got pregnant."

"Hm. It's a miracle." He said still staring at the ceiling.

"I do feel sorry for him because he will eventually get harassed." Edea said closing her eyes.

"I just don't understand why society can't just accept people for who they are." Alternis whispered and folded his arms behind his head.

"We live in a cruel world Alternis." Edea said taking a deep breath. "People are just afraid of what they don't know."

"My Tiz is innocent." Alternis said turning his head to face Edea. "It's no one else's business to judge him for becoming pregnant."

"To be honest Alternis…" She said turning her head to face him. "I actually find it adorable."

"I always got offended when straight couples would say…" Alternis started then grunted. _"Male plus female equals a baby! It's almost like they were made for each other!"_

"Oh my gosh! Love is not always about making babies!" Edea snorted. "I'm so happy I'm with Agnes or I could end up getting knocked up…"

"Anyways what do you think the gender is going to be?" Alternis asked.

"Well, what gender do you want your baby to be?" Edea asked smiling warmly.

"I don't care what gender because I will be the happiest man when I get to hold my baby!" Alternis happily said. "Though I feel sad I'm unable to see my lover's belly grow."

"That's sweet Alternis and Agnes said she would send you drawings." Edea said. "What I'm confused about is where is the baby going to come out from?"

"Oh..?" Alternis turned his head back to staring at the ceiling.

"Is it his butt?" Edea laughed gently patting Alternis' shoulder.

"That's a good question…" Alternis licked his lips.

"What's next? Me getting a penis and Agnes rides me?" Edea said laughing.

"Edea…" Alternis sighed shaking his head.

"Sorry Alternis…" Edea whispered.

"Well, let's try to get some sleep before they come searching for us…" Alternis said.

Edea nodded turning on her side and closed her eyes. The armor made her feel uncomfortable but she had no choice. Alternis decided to stay up just in case someone tried to break in. He closed his eyes trying to imagine seeing Tiz holding their baby. A smile formed on his face. He opened his eyes hearing footsteps. He kept his guard up preparing himself for anything.

* * *

Agnes sighed coming out of her room after doing research on male pregnancy again. She walked into the kitchen then gasped once she saw Tiz. The kitchen was a mess. Tiz looked at her confused while eating chocolate cake.

"What?" Tiz said. "The baby is hungry…"

Agnes chuckled and shook her head. She walked over and sat down beside him seeing a whole bunch of plates that had sweets. She moved the plates out of the way and got her book about male pregnancy. Agnes turned the pages until she got to the important notice.

"What did you find out?" Tiz asked and took another bite of his cake.

"Nothing much…" Agnes said. "My biggest concern is cutting your stomach open…"

"Just put me to sleep or knock me out…" Tiz suggested.

"I knew you were going to say that…" Agnes said. "I fear that you will not wake up…"

"…What if I do die Agnes?" Tiz asked putting his cake back on the plate.

"I don't want to think about that…" Agnes said.

"I think I need to get bigger clothes because soon my clothes won't fit me anymore…" Tiz said slightly blushing.

Agnes laughed.

"Welcome to fatherhood." She said closing her eyes and placed her hands together.

Tiz lifted his shirt and rubbed his belly feeling a ball. He smiled though his stomach didn't seem that big.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Agnes asked turning the pages in the book.

"I don't care what gender I will have." Tiz said hugging his belly. "My baby is going to be beautiful either way."

"What symptoms are you experiencing right now?" Agnes asked reading the description in the book.

"Mostly food cravings." Tiz said trying to resist eating chocolate cake.

"Just don't eat too much of it Tiz…" Agnes said.

"I know! It's hard to resist!" Tiz said trying to restrain himself.

Agnes noticed and took the last piece of cake and quickly ate it. She smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Tiz pouted but knew he shouldn't be eating too much of it.

"Now there's nothing to worry about." Agnes chuckled.

"You know Agnes; I hope Alternis is still alive…" Tiz said and sat down feeling worried.

"He is Tiz. I hope he got our letter." Agnes said patting his shoulder.

* * *

Alternis woke up once he heard loud footsteps walking by. He could see light from under the door. He turned his head seeing Edea was asleep. He smiled and got out of bed. He quietly walked over to the door pulling the chair away and opened it slowly. He peeked outside the room seeing no one in sight. He quietly closed the door and put the chair back in place. Then he grunted once he heard loud banging against the door. Edea immediately woke up from the sudden noise. Ringabel and Edea looked around the room knowing there was no place to hide. They knew hiding under the bed would make it too obvious. The door flung opened breaking the chair. A group of knights wearing black armor came inside holding their spears surrounding Edea and Alternis. Edea and Alternis dropped their weapons and raised their arms as a sign of surrender. The knights quickly came over restraining their arms behind their back and shackled them. Then the emperor came inside and shook his head in disbelief. He walked over to Alternis staring into his eyes that were full of hatred. Edea was pulled back towards the door opening.

"What a pathetic way to get captured." The emperor taunted and hit Alternis in the face with his staff.

Alternis groaned and closed his left eye. He turned his face back hissing at the emperor. A scratch appeared on Alternis' face. The emperor then hit Alternis in the face again making him bend down. The knights forcefully straightened Alternis back up. Alternis breathed in feeling a pulse on his face. The knights still restrained him. The emperor looked at what Alternis was wearing then punched him directly in face giving him a nosebleed. Alternis' head flung back from the sudden assault. The emperor grabbed Alternis' jaw and stared into his eyes. Blood flowed down into his staining his teeth.

"Next time, I'm going to separate you and your friend!" The emperor said. "You will never see her again!"

"I will see her again!" Alternis yelled in the emperor's face.

"Is that a challenge?" The emperor smirked.

"If you lay a finger on her and I will break your bones!" Alternis yelled. "I will find you and kill you!"

The emperor laughed not intimidated by Alternis' words.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you then." He said and ordered his knights to take Edea away.

Edea shout out Alternis' name as she was lifted out of the room. Alternis yelled out Edea's name and a dragon lance was swung directly in his face knocking him out conscious.

* * *

Alternis woke up outside somewhere he didn't recognize and looked down seeing his hands bind in front of him. It was cloudy and windy. Alternis saw he was on snow. He was on his knees and a bloody tree log was in front of him. He yelped in pain once the right side of his face was mashed on to the log. He slowly opened his eyes seeing the executioner beside him holding an execution axe. Alternis clenched his teeth together and scowled. He thought about Edea and his boyfriend. If he died, then he would never see Tiz again let alone, his own baby. Edea would be trapped forever and tormented. Alternis took a deep breath and concentrated. The soldier lifted his axe in the air. Alternis then jerked him back bumping into the soldier behind him. He quickly grabbed his blade and sliced the rope off his hands. Alternis grinned. The axe landed on the log. The soldier swung his sword missing Alternis. Alternis waited for the time to be right and grabbed the edge of the sword with his two hands and yanked the sword out of the soldier's hands. He grinned and pierced the sword through the soldier's body. Blood stained his sword. Alternis yanked his sword out and saw the executioner in front of him. The executioner appeared to be six foot but Alternis showed no fear. He held the sword with his two hands and scowled. He was in his fighting stance with his teeth clenched together. There was dried blood on his face from his nosebleed. The executioner swung his axe barely missing Alternis. Alternis stepped back then duck dodging the attack. He twirled his around and slashed the executioner's leg making him stumble back. Alternis grinned and crouched down holding the sword with one hand. The executioner hollered swinging with axe with two hands. Alternis dodged then slashed his other leg. The executioner fell on one knee that's when Alternis jumped in the air stabbing his sword through his face. Alternis yanked his sword out then slashed him four times and the executioner collapsed on the snow. He sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. Sweat flowed down his face. He panted heavily. Alternis turned his head once he heard the sound of a horse. An archer was sitting on a white stallion horse and fired five arrows at once. Two arrows pierced through Alternis' back. He fell on his knees feeling intense pain. The archer got off his horse and grinned. Alternis studied the archer seeing him wearing a knight's tunic and a helmet covering his face. He unsheathed his blade getting ready to pierce the blade through Alternis' heart. Alternis yanked one of the arrows out and stabbed the archer's foot making him scream in pain. He weakly stood up and slashed the archer's torso killing him. Alternis dropped his sword and fell on his knees. His vision was blurry and he felt like passing out. He yanked the last arrow out and winced in pain. He grabbed the blade from the dead archer and slowly stood up stumbling forward. He awkwardly climbed on the white stallion horse. He reared the horse then started to feel like he was going to pass out. Alternis leaned his body against the horse's neck and closed his eyes. He was wearing the same clothes that had blood stains on his back from the arrows. The horse continued walking on the snow. The horse jumped over a fence making Alternis fall off. Alternis was lying on his stomach with his arms beside his face. The horse stopped walking and licked Alternis' neck.

_"__Think about me Alternis…think about your baby and how life would be if you died…Edea still needs you…save her…"_

Alternis shut his eyes opened groaning in pain. He slowly stood up and saw the horse beside him. He patted the horse's face and leaned his face against its head. He walked over then climbed on the horse's back. He reared the horse and hollered. He felt like an adrenaline hit his body.

"You're not going to kill me that easily…." Alternis whispered and felt his blood boil.

* * *

Edea hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in her cell. She missed Alternis and wondered where the emperor took him. She hoped he wasn't dead. She sniffed silently to herself feeling alone and hopeless. She had different clothes on. Clothes prisoners wore. She looked around her cell seeing bones and a skull. Edea wasn't afraid though. She'd been in her cell for the past four hours now. Her stomach growled but she didn't care. She stared at the door in front of her then closed her eyes. The door flung opened startling Edea. The emperor came inside and smirked.

"It's time for your execution!" The emperor hissed.

Before Edea could do anything, sky knights came inside the cell and dragged Edea out. Edea was dragged outside seeing an angry mob yelling. She looked forward seeing a rope. She knew what they were going to do. Edea hopelessly struggled but it was futile. The sky knight tied her hands behind her back then shoved her forward. The crowed threw objects at Edea. She felt the sky knight wrap the rope around her neck. She closed her eyes thinking Alternis was dead.

* * *

Alternis hollered as he made the horse sprint faster. He stopped moving once he saw an archer. He grinned and got off the horse. He crouched down quietly sneaking over. The archer was drinking beer not noticing Alternis was behind. Alternis covered the archer's mouth then stabbed his chest. He quickly exchanged clothes and took the bow. He climbed back on the horse and rode off. He pulled the black hood over his face to hide himself. He was back at the castle again. Alternis grunted once he saw Edea with a rope around her neck. He reared the horse and aimed his arrow hoping to get a clear shot. He froze his body aiming for the rope. He clenched his teeth together and shot the rope. Edea opened her eyes seeing something darting to her face. She closed her eyes tight then stumbled backwards once the arrow pierced through the rope. Edea opened her eyes and quickly ran off. The crowd gasped. Edea looked behind seeing sky knights chasing after her then collapsed once she saw arrows being pierced through their body. She looked around to see where the arrows were coming from. The crowd screamed and ran off. Then her eyes widened once she saw Alternis. Alternis dashed over with the horse and quickly picked up Edea.

"Cover me!" Alternis said and handed the bow to her."We'll talk later!"

Edea nodded and shot the arrows at the knights. Alternis hollered and the horse dashed away from the castle. Edea continued firing until she couldn't see anymore knights. She cheered thinking they finally escaped. Alternis smiled and hoped they did but he knew they would track them down. Edea wrapped her arms around Alternis' waist and rested her face on his back seeing blood. She could tell he was wounded.

* * *

"So what are you thinking of naming your baby Tiz?" Agnes asked while watching him eating crackers.

"I really don't know…" Tiz said. "I don't want to name my baby until Alternis returns…"

"Will you be able to handle the crying and changing the diapers?" Agnes smirked.

"Do I look like a wuss?" Tiz pouted. "Why are you asking me this?"

Agnes chuckled.

"It's just most guys always intend to leave and not want responsibility." Agnes said.

"It's my baby!" Tiz exclaimed. "Why would I want to leave my baby!?"

"I'm just saying…" Agnes shook her head.

"Well, the ones who leave should cut off their own cocks and stop planting their seed!" Tiz said crossing his arms.

Agnes laughed and clapped her hands.

"We should go to the festival and look at baby clothes." Agnes suggested.

""We should!" Tiz cheered. "But can we eat first? I'm starving!"

Agnes shook her head and laughed.

* * *

Alternis dismounted from the horse once he saw a cave. He felt his body becoming weak from wounds on his back. Edea shivered as she got off the horse. Both of them entered the cave and laid down.

"Thanks for saving me Alternis…" Edea whispered.

"No one is taking my sister from me…" He said groaning in pain.

"You're hurt!" Edea said and moved towards him.

Edea took Alternis' shirt off revealing the wounds on his back that were still bleeding. She swallowed hard knowing she had no supplies. She sighed and realized she needed to make a fire and steam the blade the old fashion way. Alternis grunted and laid back down on his side. Edea patted his shoulder.

"I'm going to get firewood and make a fire…" Edea whispered.

Alternis nodded and closed his eyes. Edea frowned and stood up leaving the cave. She walked around looking for rocks. She slashed some branches and picked up some sticks. She got some leaves and found some rocks. She quickly rushes back to the cave and makes a circle using the rocks. She placed the leaves and dry sticks inside the circle. She rubbed the bark and a stone together until smoke start forming. She dropped the bark inside the circle once flames began developing. Alternis smiled warmly once Edea made the fire. Edea moved over and placed her hand on Alternis' head seeing him close his eyes. He held Edea's hand.

"I'll have to cauterize your wounds Alternis." She said calmly.

Alternis nodded unafraid. He rolled his stomach. Edea placed the tip of the blade in the fire waiting for the metal to turn orange. Alternis bit on a stick to prevent himself some screaming. Edea took a deep breath and placed the hot blade on his wounds making him muffle. Alternis shut his eyes tight. He knew it was for his own good though to make the wounds stop bleeding. Edea pulled the blade away once the bleeding stopped. Alternis slowly sat up and pulled Edea into a hug. Edea was shocked at first from the movement but returned the embrace closing her eyes.

"Thank you Edea."

* * *

_Author's Note: What gender do you want the baby to be because I don't know...also a name...  
_

_My first MPREG story._


	5. Chapter 5

Edea slowly opened her eyes once she heard something moving. She turned her head realizing Alternis wasn't inside the cave. She quickly pulled her blade out thinking someone kidnapped Alternis. She slowly stood up on her feet and stepped out of the cave seeing nothing but snow. She saw no footprints or signs of anyone walking around.

"Ede…"

Edea immediately turned around and pressed her blade against Alternis' neck. Alternis kept a straight face. Edea gasped and put her blade away. Before she could talk, Alternis covered her mouth.

"Shhh…its okay Edea…." Alternis whispered.

Edea noticed Alternis dragged two deer with him.

"So you and I can eat." Alternis said.

Alternis began skinning the dear while Edea made a fire. Both of them scooted closer to the fire. Edea rested her head on Alternis' shoulder and hummed. The meat was hanging on a stick as it cooked.

"How are your wounds Alternis?" Edea asked.

"My wounds are fine." Alternis said.

Edea sighed. Her tummy growled and she wanted to get rid of the armor. Alternis was sewing the deer skin together to make Edea some new clothes. Edea threw more sticks inside the fire that was inside the cave.

"We need to keep moving…" Alternis said.

"It won't be long until he finds us again…" Edea said.

"I hope I'm able to be there for the birth of my baby…" Alternis murmured.

"It's the same with me Alternis." Edea said.

Edea whipped her head once she heard movement. Alternis turned his head as well.

"Stay here Edea…" Alternis whispered.

Edea nodded. Alternis slowly stepped out of the cave. He yelled in pain once an arrow pierced through his collarbone. He slowly stumbled back with his arms wide opened. Another arrow pierced through his shoulder. He fell on one knee breathing heavily.

"Edea…" Alternis grunted while yanking the arrows out." RUN!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Edea yelled while dashing out over to him.

Edea slapped her neck once she felt something sharp hit her neck. She pulled the object out and her eyes widened once she realized it was a sleeping dart. Her vision began to turn blurry. She fell on her stomach seeing Alternis being tackled to the ground. She slowly closed her eyes seeing an image of the emperor grinning down at her.

_"__Edea.."_

_Edea slowly opened her eyes seeing her lover staring down at her. Her eyes were filled with passion and pure need. Edea's eyes widened and reached her arms out trying to cup her lover's face. She looked around realizing she was lying down on a bed which was Agnes' bed. Agnes was straddling her hips. _

She immediately woke up once water was thrown on her. Edea quickly sat up and turned her head once she heard laughing. The door closed. She looked at her hands and realized she was only wearing a bra and underwear. She heard talking and it sounded like Alternis was having his face slammed into the water. She hugged her knees to her chest. Her cell had no windows or light. She closed her eyes and covered her ears not being able to bare hearing Alternis being tormented. She heard yelling and the sounds of objects hitting his bare flesh. The cell door violently opened revealing the emperor. He smirked as he entered Edea's cell.

"Your freedom did not last very long. Somehow you just end up being back here again!" The emperor laughed.

Edea growled. Her mouth dropped opened once Alternis was dragged over. She frowned. Alternis had his head down with his hair covering his eyes. Lines of blood were on his face. He was breathing heavily and had only underwear on. His body was wet from having his face in water.

"What do you want from us!?" Edea demanded as she stood up.

"Nothing. I just want to watch you suffer!" The emperor laughed.

Alternis yelled in pain once the guards punched his stomach causing him to fall on his knees. He breathed heavily and had his head down.

"Your knight in shining armor is a weakling." The emperor taunted.

"You're the weakling!" Edea yelled as she gripped the bars of her cell.

"Just look at him. He can't even take a hit." He cooed then hit Alternis' face with his staff.

"What's your name coward!?" Edea growled.

"I'm the Kaiser Oblivion, Denny." He said.

Alternis slowly lifted his head and turned his head looking at Edea. Denny smirked and back handed Alternis' face making him fall on his side.

"I know something that will break your heart." Denny devilishly smiled while crushing Alternis' face.

Denny nodded at his guards. They abruptly opened Edea's cell and dragged her out. The emperor pointed out the door. Edea was dragged out of the dungeon and slammed on a table. Her arms were held down and she felt her bra and underwear being ripped off her body. Edea squirmed around violently.

"You get to watch." The emperor said.

Alternis had his mouth slightly opened and was led inside a tiny room. Edea shook her body violently. She became rigid once she felt hands moving around her back. Alternis was elbowed in the stomach making him fall on his knees. He already had a bruise on his chest. Edea turned her head and had a dirty handkerchief shoved inside her mouth. Alternis growled. He already knew what he was going to do to her.

"YOU SAVAGE BRUTE! SHE IS NOT A TOY!" Alternis hollered.

"You're right! She's a sex slave!" Denny scoffed.

Alternis growled. He ignored the pain he felt in his body. He felt his heart pounding rapidly. His teeth were clenched together. His body began to shake. Edea muffled and had her face slammed down on the table. Denny devilishly smirked and unbuckled his trousers. Edea shook her body violently. Alternis kept yelling until his mouth went dry. Denny slapped Edea's bottom making her feel rigid. Her eyes widened once she felt something poking her bottom. Denny evilly smirked at Alternis. He zipped his pants.

"Wait. I know something that will make you break." Denny cooed.

"You will never break me!' Alternis yelled.

Denny took his time approaching Alternis.

"You get to whip your friend for me." Denny remarked.

"I will not do anything you say!" Alternis hissed.

Denny laughed.

"Guards, bring him over to his friend." Denny ordered.

Alternis was shoved forward. Denny punched Alternis' face with his robotic arm making him grunt loudly. He fell on one knee. Denny dropped the whip next to Alternis and stood by Edea while holding a gun to her head. Edea spit out the handkerchief and clenched her teeth.

"You got three seconds to whip your friend." Denny warned.

Alternis slowly stood up while holding the whip. Edea turned her head looking into Alternis' eyes. She could see sorrow in his eyes. Alternis' hand shook violently as he held the whip.

"Ahhh. You think there's no ammunition loaded?" Denny scoffed.

He shot one of his knight's in the head creating a loud bang that made Edea flinch. Blood splattered everywhere. He chuckled and turned his attention back to Edea. He gripped her hair and shoved the revolver inside her mouth. Edea gagged.

"1…."

Alternis bit his lip. His mind was racing and his heart was beating rapidly. He felt tears building up in his eyes. Edea could see them flowing down his face. Denny smiled. He loved seeing Alternis suffer by hurting his loved ones.

"2…"

"Forgive me…." Alternis mouthed.

Edea shut her eyes and gripped the table. She bit the revolver to prevent her from screaming. Alternis whipped Edea's back. Red lashes appeared on her back. The emperor evilly laughed. Edea's back was covered with red lashes. She had tears flowing down her face. Denny smirked and hit Edea on the head with is revolver. He slowly approached Alternis. Both males were face to face.

"I thought you said you would not break." Denny scoffed.

"You bastard!" Alternis hissed.

Alternis growled and swung his fist. Denny grabbed Alternis' fist and twisted his arm in a certain way making him wail in anguish. He twirled Alternis around then punched his face giving him a nosebleed.

"Such a weakling you are." The emperor said.

Edea breathed in heavily and fell off the table landing on her side. Her vision became blurry and she had no strength left to move.

"Lets see if you can pass a test." The emperor said.

Denny pointed to Edea as a signal. The guards walked over forcing Edea on her knees. Edea looked like she was about to faint.

"I get to stab you as much as I want." Denny smirked.

"Or what?" Alternis groaned.

Denny pointed to Edea. The guards began hitting her back with their staffs making her scream in pain.

"Fine! Stab me!" Alternis yelled.

Denny laughed and stabbed Alternis in the abdominal. Blood began flowing down his abdominal. He stabbed his torso then stabbed his chest. Denny smiled seeing Alternis looking down. Alternis felt his heart beating slowly. His vision began to turn black and white. He kicked Alternis directly in the stomach making him fall on his back. The guards walked over and checked Alternis' pulse.

"Your majesty, he's gone." The guard said.

Edea felt her heart shatter.

"A poorly trained warrior." Denny said.

Alternis lied on his back with his mouth opened. Lines of blood were on his face and his torso. His eyes were bloodshot red from being beaten. His body was covered in bruises and scars. Edea crawled over to Alternis with all the strength she had left. She patted Alternis' face.

"P-Please, don't leave me!" Edea yelled.

She continued patting Alternis' face but he would not budge.

"No! No! You can't be dead!" Edea sobbed.

Denny grabbed the back of Edea's neck.

"Your knight in shining armor is dead." Denny laughed.

The guards tossed Alternis' limp body out of the temple.

"The wolves will eat his body or flys." The guards said.

Edea was put into a tiny cell. She pressed her forehead against the wall feeling alone. She had no one to talk to. She ignored the intense pain she felt on her body. She let her tears fall. She started to get careless. She will probably die in this cell shortly.

* * *

Agnes and Tiz arrived to the festival. Agnes covered her mouth from laughing every time Tiz would go to the snack bar. Tiz sat down while waffling down the cameral popcorn and cotton candy inside his mouth. Agnes' eyes widen. She turned the pages in the male pregnancy book. She read about having twins.

"Its possible to have twins!?" Agnes gasp while reading the section about twins.

Tiz smiled while looking at baby clothes. He could feel the belt around his belly becoming tight. He loosened it up. He grabbed some baby clothes and handed them over to the cashier.

"Aww. Your wife pregnant?" The cashier said.

Tiz smiled.

"No! I am!" Tiz happily said.

The cashier gave Tiz a disgusted look.

"Ew…I'm not selling you any of these clothes…" The cashier said.

Tiz frowned.

"Why not? I have money…" Tiz said.

The cashier threw the clothes at Tiz's face making him flinch.

"Get out of here you disgusting creature! Only women are supposed to get pregnant!" The cashier yelled.

Tiz threw the clothes back at the cashier.

"Its none of your business if I'm pregnant or not! I have a loving boyfriend and support from other people!" Tiz yelled.

"How the hell did you get pregnant anyways!? Get the fuck out of here faggot!" The cashier yelled.

Tiz left the baby area and covered his face not wanting to show any weakness. Agnes was sitting down reading the book then turned her head once Tiz walked passed her. Agnes got off and walked over to Tiz.

"Tiz, what's wrong?" Agnes asked.

"The cashier was being rude to me…" Tiz sniffed.

Agnes sighed. She knew people were going to treat Tiz differently. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"There's a big difference between what people say and what things are. Keep smiling Tiz." Agnes said.

Tiz nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Maybe we could go to the buffet then look for clothes." Agnes said.

"Well, I guess so. I am hungry anyways." Tiz said.

_"__You're always hungry."_ Agnes giggled.

"Can I read the book?" Tiz said.

Agnes nodded and handed Tiz the book. Tiz turned the pages until he saw twin babies section.

"Twin babies can happen without notice." Tiz said.

"What if you did have twins?" Agnes said.

"I will be super heavy..." Tiz said.

Agnes laughed.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Agnes said.

"Hm?" Tiz scratched the back of his head.

"Reminds me of the true story I read about Shulk and Robin." Agnes said.

"Who are they?" Tiz tilt his head.

"Two lovers that were keeping their love a secret. Robin was pregnant will Shulk's baby." Agnes said.

"Wow...I never heard of them..." Tiz said.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry about the long wait. I've been suffering from writer's block.  
_


End file.
